Destello De Una Noche De Oscuridad
by Hazuto Matsuri-San
Summary: La diferencia de un humano y un ser de la noche, el odio de uno y el anhelo de la otra, como influira la joven Hinamori en la vida de el Frio Tsukuyomi, Drama, Humor, Romance, Morbo y mucho mas. . .
1. La perspectiva del subconsciente

_**Bueno! Este será mi primer fic en esta pagina así que espero que nos podamos llevar bien :D **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores en este caso a las Peach-Pit a las cuales les estaré eternamente agradecida por poder adjuntar tanta perfección en un solo hombre ( Ikuto obviamente ) bueno sin mas rodeos el fic disfrútenlo!!! ( ¡espero que sea de su agrado! )**_

_**( COMIENZO )**_

_**Chapter 1: La perspectiva del subconsciente**_

_Oscuridad. . . eso es todo lo que veo. . ._

-Por que. . . por que ellos son tan ignorantes por que lo único que les importa es su propio bienestar -

_Me Enferman. . ._

-Humanos orgullosos y desconsiderados no los soporto. . .-

_Los odio. . ._

-Por que siempre tenia que pasar lo mismo uno no puede confiar en ellos. . .-

_**-"Quiero ayudarte. . . "-**_

-Tsk. . . Aunque ella tenga esa amabilidad no cambia que al final solo sea. . .-

_**-"Todos pueden cambiar"-**_

-Una humana. . .-

De repente desperté en mi cuarto acostado en mi cama y como siempre las luces estaban apagadas lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue bostezar –ahhhhh!. . . .-

-Vaya hasta que despertaste aun para lo que somos es un poco tarde para que despiertes-ñya-

Dijo mi pequeño chara Yoru el cual asomaba un par de colmillos brillantes los cuales no eran solo por que también fuera un gato

Me di la vuelta para poder ver el reloj de mi cómoda valla! Yoru tenia razón. . .

-Que rápido se hacen las 8:10 PM. . . .-

-Lo ves. . . ahora tendrás que dar explicaciones en la escuela-ñya. . .- dijo mirándome con cara de "Siempre es lo mismo. . ."

-Pfff. . . No creo que quiera ir hoy. . .-

-¿Que acaso quieres que tus padres te riñan otra ves-ñya?-

Suspire con desgana y me limite a levantarme de la cama para tomar mi uniforme-

-Así esta mejor-ñya. . .-

Me dirigí a la ducha para asearme un poco acto seguido salí con pereza poniéndome el uniforme con igual desgana y finalmente peinar un poco mi pelo rebelde esto solo fue cuestión de 10 minutos ya que aun con mi pereza tiendo a ser muy rápido

-Vámonos Yoru. . .-

Yoru se limito a acostarse en mi cabello recién lavado mientras yo bajaba las escaleras, al bajar pude ver a mi madre sentada viendo unas cuantas fotos de nosotros cuando éramos más pequeños

-¿Aun tratas de revivir el pasado madre?- dije con fingida seriedad ya que esa época al igual que mi madre me gustaba mas que esta. . .

Mi madre solo volteo a verme y con una sonrisa me dijo

-al igual que tu hijo mío yo atesoro mis recuerdos demasiado- ella seguía sonriendo hasta que se percato de algo aunque aun así no deshizo su sonrisa

-Nee. . . ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde? ¿Que no tienes escuela?. . .-

-si ahora mismo voy para aya- dije con la mirada un poco perdida-

Mi madre me volvió a sonreír

-bueno espero que te vaya bien, ah! ¡Y por cierto! Ten. . .- me extendió una pequeña bolsa café la cual tome para después abrirla, para mi sorpresa encontré. . .

-Taiyaki???. . .- dije algo extrañado por que aunque por tener un carácter como Yoru me daba por comer comida humana ya que su sabor no me molestaba pero aun así, era algo raro que mi madre accediera a que yo la comiera siendo lo que somos.

-Si, son para ti y para Yoru- dijo mientras dedicaba una mirada aun sonriente al mencionado

-Arigato Souko-San!-ñya- dijo Yoru emocionado

-Mooo. . . Yoru. . . llámame "Oka-san" ¿si?- corrigió amablemente

Yoru solo asintió feliz

-Bueno como sea "Oka-san" me voy. . .- dije arremedando burlonamente pero sin perder respeto

-que te valla bien. . .- me dijo para después volver su atención hacia los álbumes

Después solo me limite a salir por la puerta para encaminarme hacia mi escuela se preguntaran ¿por que rayos voy a la escuela a estas horas? Pues eso es muy simple. . . en mi escuela hay 3 turnos el matutino el Interturno y el vespertino. Y como obviamente ya se deben haber dado cuenta, Yo asisto al vespertino, el cual es de 8:00 a 3:30.

------------------------------

Ya pasado el tiempo logre divisar la puerta de la escuela, no tenia prisa ya que mi reputación de "Estudiante Rebelde" no me incomodaba por que aunque ese fuera mi apodo mis calificaciones reflejaban lo contrario ya que la escuela para mi, no ara un problema.

Al seguir caminando sentía cierta pesadez y cierto mareo aunque solo lo ignore en cuanto un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y. . .

_**-"¿Por que me odias?. . ."-**_

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza en señal de fastidio

_**-"Siempre estaré contigo. . ."-**_

Era un dolor palpitante pero no era nada que yo no pudiera controlar.

-Ikuto. . . ¿estas bien-ñya?- me dijo con atención a mi gesto de enfado

-O. . ., ¿es que esta pasando eso otra ves-ñya?- dijo algo preocupado

-Si, esta pasando otra ves. . .- dije volteándolo a ver -Tengo un mal presentimiento. . .- susurre

-Al igual que yo-ñya. . .- secundo Yoru

-Espero que estemos equivocados. . .-

Yoru me miro fijamente con ojos confundidos

-Ya que después de todo. . .-

Levante mi cabeza y mire hacia el cielo para después mirar hacia el frente con una mirada decidida

-Odio las sorpresas. . .-

------------------------------

Yoru y yo estábamos apunto de entrar hacia el salón pero entonces nos percatamos de que. . .

-"Un gusto en conocerlos. . ."- dijo con seriedad y falsedad, Si falsedad. . . a mi no me engaña nadie, solo esta fingiendo ser algo que no es.

El maestro se percato de mí y procedió a fulminarme con la mirada

-Valla pero si es el . . . ¿si no es mucha molestia podría pasar a su asiento?- me dijo con notable enfado

Yo solo me dedique a caminar hacia mi lugar ignorando la situación y al maestro el cual volvió la vista hacia la persona delante de nosotros

-Bueno como les iba a decir nuestra nueva estudiante la cual acaba de llegar hace unos pocos minutos como se darán cuenta, se llama Hinamori Amu por favor trátenla bien. . .- Dijo mirándome fijamente -y por ultimo antes de seguir con la clase hay alguien aquí que quiera adaptarla bien a la escuela?-

-En eso todas la manos de todo el salón menos la mía y la del se alzaron-

-Mmmmm... . . Tsukuyomi-

-No. . .- dije rápidamente

-No te lo eh preguntado, te lo eh ordenado-

-Y yo eh negado su orden. . .- dije sin interés

-Lastima! por que aun así lo harás. . .- me dijo algo enfadado

-Pfff. . .- me resigne ya que si seguia terminaría enfadado yo también

_----------------------Saliendo A Receso-----------------------_

Me levante rápidamente de mi lugar en cuanto Itsuki me llamo

-Ikuto!- me dijo sonriendo

-¿si?- dije con seriedad

-Valla suerte que te toco, hasta yo quería ser el guía de Hinamori-San-

-No le veo le privilegio. . . yo lo considero mas un fastidio. . .-

-¿Es que no la viste? ¡Es realmente bonita!-

-No me importa. . .-

-vamos. . . ella podría ser la que por fin derrita tu corazón de hielo. . .-

-Lo dudo. . . como sea. . . me tengo que ir. . .-

Me despedí de el y fui directo hacia la nueva estudiante la cual me esperaba en la puerta del salón

-Hola. . .- dije indiferente

-Hola- Dijo tratando de imitar mi indiferencia si hubiera sido otra persona supongo que le habría creído

-Sígueme. . .- le incite con mi tono de persuasión a el cual obedientemente cayo

Mientras seguíamos caminando ella por fin procedió a romper el silencio el cual a mi no me incomodaba diciendo.

-Tu no eres normal ¿cierto?- me dijo con tono inocente pero a la ves obstinado.

_**¡Hola! ¡Como les va! A mi genial :D Ya empezando con este nuevo proyecto en esta pagina tan amada espero que hallan disfrutado este primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic ( Bueno. . . en esta pagina es el primero. . . ) ¡Espero ver pronto sus reviews! Por que si no pues no tendré inspiración y luego no lo querré continuar bueno! hasta la próxima!**_

_**ATT: Hazuto Matsuri**_

_**P.D.: Se aceptan criticas constructivas, consejos, alabanzas y sobre todo preguntas si es que las tienen eso es todo ¡Bye, Bye!**_


	2. Dulce Tentación

_**¡Hola! ¡Como están! Bueno eh aquí ¡el segundo capi! Wiiiiii no saben como me hizo feliz tener tan buena respuesta a tan solo unas horas de haberlo publicado recuerden "Nada hace mas feliz al escritor que el apoyo de sus lectores y sin mas preámbulos ¡Comencemos! **_

_**(**__**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores en este caso a las Peach-Pit a las cuales les estaré eternamente agradecida por poder adjuntar tanta perfección en un solo hombre ( Ikuto obviamente ))**_

_**Chapter 2: Dulce Tentación**_

Mientras seguíamos caminando ella por fin procedió a romper el silencio el cual a mi no me incomodaba diciendo.

-Tu no eres normal ¿cierto?- me dijo con tono inocente pero a la ves obstinado.

De repente sentí un chasquido sonar en mi cabeza y rápidamente me detuve para voltearla a ver, sabia que mi cara desprendía seriedad y un aura que daba miedo aunque rápidamente me calme para poderle preguntar

-¿A que te refieres?- dije con tono persuasivo para evitar que mintiera o que sacara otro tema

-E-es que. . . l-la mayoría de los chicos no paran de tratar de ser amables conmigo y-y decirme que soy linda y no dejarme ni un minuto sola o cosas así. . .-

Al oír eso suspire internamente y procedí a responderle

-Pues siento decirte que yo no soy "La mayoría de los chicos", de hecho yo. . .- me acerque a ella a paso elegante pero a velocidad normal -Soy mas original- mientras dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en el, supongo que debido a mi cercanía. . .

Mmm. . . Veamos. . . cabello largo hasta la cintura, pelirosado, esbelta, ojos ámbar profundos, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una personalidad aparente. . ., mmmm ya veo. . . un humano cualquiera. . . aunque a uno le entran las ganas de molestar con solo verla. . . mmmm ¿por que no?. . .

Me acerque a su oreja y le susurre con la voz más seductora que pudo salir de mi boca

-"Te enseñare"-

Procedí a abrazarla de la cintura y pasarle la mano lentamente por la espina dorsal a lo cual ella se estremeció un poco y después instintivamente dirigí mi boca hacia a su cuello abriéndola peligrosamente cuando pude sentir un pequeño temblor en sus piernas lo cual me despertó de mi "Transe", entonces procedí a cerrar mi boca y separarme de ella lentamente la cual tenia los ojos cerrados y aun estaba temblorosa, eso me tomo de sorpresa la mayoría de las chicas lo habrían disfrutado. . .

-¡Valla! Parece que ambos no somos "la mayoría" ¿cierto?- dije burlonamente

-He. . . .- dijo ella con la cara tentativamente roja

-¿He?- repetí

-He. . . HENTAI!!!!!!- grito exageradamente, lo cual era fatal para mis sensibles oídos

-¿Podrías gritar mas fuerte? creo que no escuche. . .- dije sarcásticamente con enfado y dolor en mis oídos

-Valla que es escandalosa-ñya. . .- dijo Yoru el cual acababa de despertar por el reciente grito de Amu

La mire otra ves para ver si seguía conmocionada y por lo que para mi sorpresa pude divisar una pequeña chara en kimono

-¡Valla!, valla, valla. . . ¿tan rápido soy una persona importante para ti?- dije lanzando una pequeña risita en forma de burla

La pequeña vino hacia mí y se paro frente a mi rostro con un semblante serio pero burlón al mismo tiempo

-¿Eh?, ¿acaso tú puedes verme?- dijo con tono de cuestionamiento mientras ponía su mano en su cintura haciendo una notable pose

-Si, te puedo ver claramente- dijo con burla

-Mmmmm. . . ya veo. . . ¡valla! Creí que Amu no mentía cuando dijo que no le gustaban los pervertidos- dijo con tono pícaro

-Mi-mi- ¡!!!!Miyumi!!!!- grito con la cara totalmente roja mientras que la mencionada solamente se reía

-Así que te llamas Miyumi- afirme viendo a la Chara la cual llevaba un kimono negro con enredaderas verdes y rosas rojas color escarlata al final, también pude divisar notas musicales entre las enredaderas. . . como si estuvieran atrapadas, además de llevar su largo pelo negro suelto sobre el cual pude notar un par de orejas de gato negras con rojo.

-Obviamente- dijo con orgullo y porte

La pequeña volteo a ver a Amu con una mirada confundida y procedió a preguntarle con curiosidad

-¿Entonces Amu? ¿Realmente te gusto este tipo?-dijo con simpleza señalandome

En ese momento Amu puso una cara de "Voy a matarte" mezclado con un sutil "Que vergüenza" mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Miyumi, ¡valla! ¿pero quien se cree esta chara?, burlona, orgullosa y por lo que veo tiene un toque pícaro en su carácter. . .

_Me cae bien. . ._- pensé sonriente-

-Primero que nada me llamo Ikuto memorízalo ¿si?- dije con elegancia -Y segundo no creo que necesites preguntar basta con voltear a verla para saberlo. . .-

-Mmmmm tienes razón- dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla

En eso por fin "la niñita" pudo hablar manteniendo su pequeño sonrojo

-NO RESPONDAN POR MI!!! –

Perdón ¿dije hablar? Quise decir chillar. . .

-¿Quieres dejar de torturarnos?- dijimos los tres cubriéndonos los oídos

-Como es que la soportas-ñya?- dijo Yoru a lo cual Miyumi solamente ignoro ya que sencillamente ( y lo mas seguro ) no lo podía ver

-Pfff. . .- suspiro Yoru al darse cuenta de que Amu aun no era una persona de fiar para mi

Ignorando a Yoru voltee a ver a Amu la cual estaba cruzada de brazos con una mirada obstinada en su cara, entonces decidí aclarar una de mis dudas y preguntarle. . .

-Entonces respóndeme una pregunta Amu. . .- pronuncie con mayor profundidad y persuasión su nombre

Esta se volteo con curiosidad para poder oír lo que iba a decir

-Si dices que no te intereso, entonces. . . ¿por que puedo ver a Miyumi?- dije con la voz aun mas profunda y seductora

La pelirosa me miro aun con obstinación y me contesto con un simple. . .

-No lo se. . .- Dijo volteando la cara al lado opuesto al que yo estaba, sin dejar de lado su sonrojo y el orgullo que llevaba en ese momento

Mmmmm si estuviera diciendo la verdad, que no estoy seguro no tendría sentido ya que solo las personas a las que les tienes confianza, estimas o amas pueden ver tu chara y si fuera por otra cosa seria totalmente fuera de lo común

Después como si me estuviera leyendo la mente Miyumi se acerco a mí

-Mmmm. . . Tal ves. . .- dijo dubitativa

Yo solo la mire con cara de duda cuando en un movimiento se metió en mi camisa

-Oye. . . que haces, ¡hahaha!, oye. . . ¡!!Basta!!!- dije mientras me movía, reía e intentaba sacarla de entre mi camisa y chamarra cuando por fin salio con algo entre sus manos

-¡Amu!- dijo con seriedad tratando de llamar la atención de esta

Amu ( la cual ya estaba normal y fingiendo su personalidad otra vez ), se volteo lentamente mientras decía. . .

-¿Que pasa?- dijo con normalidad la cual paso a sorpresa al ver lo que Miyumi había encontrado

-La. . . Dumpty Key. . .- dijo con cierto asombro -¿Donde la conseguiste?. . .- me pregunto aun dubitativa

La mire con duda sin perder el toque de seriedad que tenia mientras procedía a responderle

-Fue un regalo de mi padre. . .- le respondí

-Mmmm. . . Ya veo. . . así que es debido a la llave. . .- dijo Miyumi mientras miraba la Dumpty Key -Se supone que esta llave otorga el poder de transformarte con tu chara además de poder abstenerte a las reglas de ver el chara de la persona que se te antoje escoger en este caso Amu. . .-

-Valla para mi siempre fue una simple llave con forma de trébol- dije mientras una gotita estilo anime bajaba por mi nuca

-Que ignorante- me dijo Amu con la misma gotita estilo anime

-¿Y lo dice la persona la cual ni siquiera imagino que tenía la Dumpty Key y de seguro empezó a considerar la posibilidad de estar enamorada de mi?- dije burlonamente acercándome a su rostro el cual experimento un deja vu debido al sonrojo, el cual esta ves era mas fuerte

Ella solo me veía tratando de parecer seria ( obviamente sin buenos resultados ) y al mismo tiempo endureciendo sus mejillas debido a la sangre acumulada bajo estas

-Y viendo ese sonrojo puedo saber que estoy en lo correcto- dije sonriendo victoriosamente

Rápidamente se separo de mi haciendo un puchero el cual daba un poco de gracia verlo, combinado con su sonrojo en cuanto procedió a decir

-Miyumi. . . ¡Chara Change!- dijo firmemente

-Mph hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto ¿no crees Amu?- dijo sonriendo elegantemente –pero bueno. . . "Mellow, Yoru, Rebel" ( Suave, Noche, Rebelde )

En eso a Amu le aparecieron unas orejas y cola de gato rojas, además de un antifaz negro, y por lo que puedo notar también aparecieron unos. . . ¿colmillos?

No puede ser. . . ¿o si? No. . . lo habría, notado, oh es que acaso. . . Miyumi es. . .

-Mmmm ¿que tal una pequeña venganza?- Dijo Amu con elegancia mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia Ikuto, el cual ya estaba en frente de ella, poso su mano en su mejilla y comenzó acariciarlo con suavidad, el cual estaba aun sorprendido por lo ultimo que vio por lo cual estaba lleno de preguntas.

Hasta que por fin pude entender, y finalmente decir. . .

-Con que Miyumi es esa especie de carácter. . .ha. . .- dije calmado

En cuanto note que Amu se acercaba lentamente hacia mi cara. . .

_**¡Yahooo! ¿Como les va? A mi súper ya que no estoy súper feliz de que por fin aya terminado el segundo capitulo para poder compartirlo con ustedes como ves ya se esta soltando mas la historia ( También Ikuto se esta soltando ¡Siiii! ) y se preguntaran ¿quien es en realidad Miyumi? La respuesta es muy fácil, de hecho Miyumi es una de mis charas ( De las 8 que tengo ) de hecho la metí para que Amu, no se. . ., tuviera una personalidad mas extrovertida, o en este caso un chara change mas extrovertido si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacérmela que yo la contestare con gusto.**_

_**Y por ultimo como va a ser costumbre agradezco a los primeros que pusieron review enserio que me alegraron el día.**_

_**1: O**__**.Akai Yuki.0**____**: Gracias por recibirme en esta gran pagina y por darme ánimos espero que disfrutes este cap.**_

_**2: **__**aiko1504 : Bueno ¡aquí te dejo esta actualización también a ti! ¡Y Claro! El es y siempre será el hombre más SEXY!!! Del mundo.**_

_**3: **__**IzUmI-cHaN uNa ViDa DiFeReNtE**__** : Pues los review están en proceso de ser mas y ¡Gracias! Si me llego la inspiración.**_

_**4: mijofan : Nomás por saber que te deje con la intriga me dieron ganas de no hacerte esperar tanto así que ¡disfrútalo!.**_

_**5: **__**mayu17**__** : ¡Claro que lo continuare! Ya que sus ánimos son como inspiración para mi, ¡disfruta el cap!.**_

_**ATT: Hazuto Matsuri**_


	3. Renacimiento De La Flor

_**¡Hola! ¿¡Como están!? Yo bien (H) ¿y ustedes? Uhhh uhhhh ¡no! Que ustedes sean mis lectores me hace muy feliz ya que son súper ¡GENIALES! Ya que me apoyan mucho y eso para mi es muy importante ( Por que seria difícil escribir sabiendo que nadie me dirá que continúe o que ama historia o que me va a acecinar si no pongo continuación. . . ( ¿A alguien le sonó familiar esto? hahahaha ^-^ ) no se. . . bueno si se. . . se que ustedes me inspiran a continuar !!!GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!! ^-^**_

_**(**__**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores en este caso a las Peach-Pit a las cuales les estaré eternamente agradecida por poder adjuntar tanta perfección en un solo hombre ( Ikuto obviamente ))**_

_**Chapter 3: Renacimiento De La Flor**_

-Con que Miyumi es esa especie de carácter. . .ha. . .- dije calmado

En cuanto note que Amu se acercaba lentamente hacia mi cara. . .

Y entonces. . .

_**-"Quiero ayudarte. . . "-**_

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza lo que hizo que me encorvara con pose de sufrimiento y llevara instintivamente mi mano hacia donde sentía el mayor dolor el cual era al del lado derecho

-Aught. . .- gemí de dolor

El dolor seguía mientras esas palabras se repetían en mi dolorida cabeza "Quiero ayudarte", Quiero ayudarte" esas palabras me torturaban y a la ves me desesperaban.

De reojo pude ver como el chara change de Amu desaparecía y esta rápidamente se puso a mi altura preguntándome

-¿¡Estas bien!?- dijo con tono de preocupacion

-No es de. . . . Tu. . . Incum-bencia. . .- dije aun con dolor y palabras entrecortadas a lo cual Amu torció el gesto y dijo con furia

-¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTAS GRAVE!. . .- dijo con semblante preocupado -yo solo. . . yo solo quiero ayudarte. . .- dijo escuchándose un eco proveniente de sus palabras las cuales avecinaban algo que nadie sabia si era bueno o era malo.

En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron mientras miraba hacia el suelo, el dolor había parado pero aun así las anteriores dudas de hace unas horas cuando había despertado esta noche las cuales se había guardado hasta para sus propios pensamientos se habían prendido cuan antorchas ardientes con las palabras de la pequeña pelirrosa la cual estaba frente a el viéndolo con una mirada preocupada y dubitativa.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. . .- dije fríamente

-¿Eh. . .?- podía notar un cierto tono de sorpresa y dolor mientras pronunciaba el monosílabo

-Ninguno de ustedes puede ayudarme. . .- dije algo enfadado

Me levante y procedí a alejarme de ahí en seco, dejando atrás a una Amu algo sorprendida y dudosa, no me importaba lo único que quería era alejarme de esas sensaciones de dudas, enojo , compasión y preocupación y mas que nada odiaba a las ultimas dos.

------------------------------

_**Amu**__**.**_

El viento que revolvía sus cabellos rosas y las dudas que azotaban su mente mientras veía como un alto y elegante peliazul se alejaba la dejaban hecha un desastre ya que no lograba entender.

-"Ninguno de ustedes puede ayudarme. . ." dijo el. . ., a que se referiría. . .- dije aun tratando de entender

-Mmmmm. . . Eso suena muy al estilo de Tsukuyomi. . .- dijo una voz un poco alejada, la cual era refinada y a la ves dulce

Empecé a voltear a todos lados buscando al propietario de la voz cuando volví a escuchar. . .

-Aquí arriba. . .- me volvió a decir

Rápidamente voltee hacia donde me había dicho la elegante voz para finalmente encontrarme con una muchacha de facciones refinadas, y hermosos cabellos dorados, la cual se encontraba placida y elegantemente sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el árbol cercano a mi posición

-Buenas noches- dijo educadamente ella haciendo reverencia con la cabeza desde el árbol

-B-buenas noches. . .- dije tratando corresponder su reverencia torpemente

-Ah. . . lo siento no me eh presentado. . ., Mi nombre es Mashiro Rima. . . mucho gusto. . .-

-No te preocupes yo tampoco lo eh hecho. . . por cierto, yo soy Hinamor. . .- no termine ya que fui interrumpida

-Hinamori Amu. . . ¿cierto?- dijo rima terminando mi frase

-S-si. . . ¿co-como lo supiste?- dije confundida

-Vamos en la misma clase, con el . . .- aclaro de inmediato

-Oh. . . eso lo explica todo. . . y cambiando de tema. . . ¿Por qué estas arriba de ese árbol?- dije mientras veía a la rubia con curiosidad

-ah ¿esto?, es simple. . . tenia que asegurarme de que ese tonto con el que estabas no te causara problemas. . ., aunque creo que eso es inevitable. . . el siempre a sido así de descarado- dijo con porte y tono de burla

Procesando, Procesando. . . Procesación completa. . .

-¿¡Entonces viste todo!?- dije alarmada, ya que con solo oír la palabra "descarado" significaba que había presenciado todo el anterior espectáculo

Ella lanzo una risita y entonces dijo

-Para tu desgracia si. . . pero no te preocupes es normal, Tsukuyomi tiende a ser burlón, excéntrico, descarado y muchas cosas mas- dijo con normalidad

-Ya veo. . . ¿esto lo sabes por que siempre lo hace o por experiencia?-

Quería saber más de ese egocentrista para así poder defenderme un poco de el, así que un poco de información no me haría daño

-Pues gracias a que conozco a Tsukuyomi por la amistad en nuestras familias e sido afortunada de no tener que soportar de sus malos modales y bromas pesadas, y como aquí en la escuela tiene reputación de "Rebelde" es fácil darse cuenta de cómo trata a todas las chicas que tratan de acercarse a el, aunque con los chicos sea lo mismo, solo permite a pocas personas acercarse a el, y al parecer podrías quedar con un pie en esa categoría. . .- me dijo cuidadosa y seriamente mientras me miraba fijamente con refinamiento

-¿P-por que lo dices?- dije aun confundida

-Por que es lo que pude percibir. . . yo diría que solo personas que vallan a entrar a esa categoría pueden tener una conversación tan "Larga" con el. . . ya que el no acostumbra dirigirle la mirada y mucho menos la palabra a alguien. . . pero ya veremos que pasa- dijo sonrientemente mientras bajaba elegantemente de aquel árbol, quedando ella enfrente de mi

Con la poca luz que la luna brindaba pude ver a una pequeña muchacha que aunque sonara muy madura cuando hablaba su cara no apoyaba la teoría de esta, ya que su cara era como la de una niña pequeña, muy bonita, casi como la de una princesa y al ver que su estatura era un poco menor a la mía, dude que en verdad fuera en el año al que yo asistía, por lo que no me resistí a preguntar.

-¿En serio vas en mi clase?- dije mientras miraba la notable diferencia de estatura

-Ah, ¿te refieres al hecho de que me veo como una niña?- dijo con normalidad

-S-si. . . a eso me refiero- dije con una mini gotita estilo anime bajando por mi cabeza

-Pues si, si voy en tu clase, y aunque me vea con la cara de de una niña de 11 años tengo en realidad 16. . . Bueno, Próximamente 17. . .- aclaro con normalidad -¿y tu? ¿Cual es tu edad?-

-¡ah!, yo también cumpliré pronto los 17 así que como podrás ver tengo la misma edad que tu. . .- dije sonriendo

En eso el timbre para entrar sonó así que decidimos encaminarnos hacia el salón mientras conversábamos de cosas como; cual era nuestro color favorito, la banda que más nos gustaba o que hacíamos antes de venir a la escuela, en eso llegamos a nuestro salón y aunque solo lo hacia por curiosidad empecé a inspeccionarlo, aunque sin resultados el no estaba ahí. . .

_**Amu **__**Fin.**_

------------------------------

Me dedique a caminar sin rumbo mientras la luz de la luna me cubría y procedía a intentar aclarar las dudas en mi mente, cuando Yoru confundido me dijo

-Te saltaras las clases de nuevo ¿cierto-ñya?- me dijo mas afirmando que preguntando

Asentí con la cabeza, mostrando una expresión seria en el rostro

-No tengo ganas de quedarme en esa cárcel hasta las 3:30. . .-

-Pfff. . ., Enserio no se como haces para ser el mejor en la escuela a cuestas de que siempre te la llevas insultando a los profesores, saltándote la clases, acosando vengativamente a las estudiantes y. . . bueno prácticamente haciendo lo que quieres-ñya. . .- me dijo con varias gotitas estilo anime bajando por su cabeza

-Es fácil. . . además de que los trabajos no son problema para mí, tú sabes que todos mis exámenes son de excelencia. . .siempre. . .- dije sacándolo de la duda

-Si, eso es muy cierto-ñya. . .- secundo

En eso pude notar como Yoru ponía una cara de confusión y duda en el momento en que me pregunto.

-Amu. . . Amu se parece mucho a ella. . . no crees. . .- dijo con cierta nostalgia y tristeza

Yo solo abrí un poco los ojos los cuales al igual que Yoru estaban llenos de nostalgia y recuerdos de aquellas épocas que tanto amaba

-Si. . . realmente se parece. . .- deje seriamente aun con tristeza -A ella. . .-

_**Aloooo ~suspiro~ realmente fue una semana dura. . . aunque no hay escusa que valga por el hecho de haberlos hecho esperar aunque como siempre ufff... me siento tan bien de terminar el cap ya que me sentía mal por no traérselos a tiempo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que me esforcé en apurarme a terminarlo pensando en ustedes bueno nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden a mi me encanta responder preguntas así que ¡no teman y pregunten! Oh. . ., no se. . ., si quieren aclarar algo lo que sea yo estoy aquí para eso ^-^.**_

_**Agradecimientos.**_

_**1: **__**IzUmI-cHaN uNa ViDa DiFeReNtE**__** : Pues como ves ( Por suerte ) si me llego la inspiración y Woo!!! ¡Genial! ahí luego presentamos a nuestras charas entre si ^-^.**_

_**2: **__**Luna Metherlence**__** : Hahaha el secreto es meterte en el personaje y pensar como crees que piensa el en el caso de Ikuto solo tengo que pensar como un morboso, guapo, peligroso, profundo, ágil, tannnn guapo. . . ~Babeando~ COF, COF. . . bueno creo que entendieron mi punto, y no te preocupes no caerá tan fácil después de todo es Ikuto del que estamos hablando^-^.**_

_**3: mijofan : espero haberte sacado de la intriga ( Y dejarte con una nueva ), e imagínate tengo otra que todavía no sale de su huevo ( Hablando de mis Charas ).**_

_**4:**____**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**____**: ~Asustada~ bueno aquí esta el tercer cap, espero que por esto mi vida no corra peligro. . . amenos de que me quieras matar por el cuarto cap - si es así no te preocupes en una semana lo subo ^-^.**_

_**5: eVy : Hahaha espero haberte dejado aun mas picada! Aunque agradece de que tuviste la mitad del cap primero que todos y no te preocupes yo seguiré escribiendo, ya que escribir realmente me trae una paz que solo los escritores entendemos, aunque claro aveces también trae stress por que no hallas ni como seguir, pero, por el bien de proteger mi sueño seguiré hasta que estén felices y satisfechos.**_

_**ATT: Hazuto Matsuri**_


	4. Oscuridad Reciproca

_**Hey! Y a ustedes ¿como les va? hahaha bueno espero no haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo ya que no me gusta hacerlos esperar como verán ya están surgiendo incógnitas en la historia lo cual me encanto cuando lo pensé me gusta hacer que mis lectores se queden como "¿ah?" "¿Que será. . .?" "¡quiero saber!" "¡Mataría por la respuesta!" simplemente me gusta hacer eso y espero que a ustedes también para que se entren mas con este mi amado proyecto *¬*.**_

_**(**__**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores en este caso a las Peach-Pit a las cuales les estaré eternamente agradecida por poder adjuntar tanta perfección en un solo hombre ( Ikuto obviamente ))**_

_**Chapter 4: Oscuridad Reciproca**_

Yo solo abrí un poco los ojos los cuales al igual que Yoru estaban llenos de nostalgia y recuerdos de aquellas épocas que tanto amaba

-Si. . . realmente se parece. . .- deje seriamente aun con tristeza -A ella. . .-

-Ikuto-ñya. . .- me dijo con tristeza al ver mi reacción

-Vámonos- dije mientras empezaba a caminar aun entristecido.

Realmente no quería hablar de eso, hace mucho que quise sellar el tema, pero tenia que venir esa humana a recordármelo con su actitud y personalidad fingida, no la soporto. . . ¿por que tenia que parecerse a ella? no la soporto.

En eso nos dedicamos a caminar encaminándonos hacia nuestra casa, de la cual no estábamos lejos mientras el silencio y la tristeza reinaba entre nosotros, como antes siempre lo hacia. . .

-Deja vu. . .-

Susurre en el silencio a lo cual Yoru solo asintió aun con la mirada perdida y la cara llena de tristeza

* * *

Yacido en mi cuarto contemplaba la oscuridad que se encontraba a mí alrededor cubriéndolo, todo hasta a mí, pareciendo que esta me tragaba, aunque hacia mucho que lo había hecho. . ., en eso la oscuridad en la que yacía se encontraba siendo atacada por la brillante luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana continua hacia mi cama, cuando la persona sentada en esta me dirigió la palabra con su educado pero molesto tono de voz.

-¿Ahogándote en las penumbras otra vez Ikuto-San?- me dijo con seriedad y burla.

-Rima. . . ¿que haces aquí?- dije con curiosidad

-¿Que es que no recuerdas la hora de salida de la escuela? acabamos de salir hace unos 10 minutos. . .- Dijo seriamente mientras se adentraba a mi cuarto

-Sabes que no suelo fijarme en el reloj a menos de que tenga algo importante que hacer, o que Yoru me diga que voy a llegar tarde a algo. . .- dije con cansancio -Por cierto ¿donde esta Shiori?- dije con curiosidad

-Ah. . . esta aquí. . .- Dijo sonriendo

Mientras señalaba a su hombro en el cual yacía dormida una pequeña chara de orejas de gato azules, que llevaba un kimono azul cielo, el cual llevaba nubes, y ráfagas de viento en el.

-Se durmió mientras nos encaminábamos aquí, justo después de despedirme de Amu. . .-

Me miro fijamente después de haber pronunciado el nombre de la pelirosa.

-Tu también pensaste en "ella" después de ver a Amu. . . Cierto. . .- me dijo aun mirándome fijamente

Baje un poco la cabeza y luego la voltee hacia el lado opuesto, haciendo mueca de tristeza.

-Veo que no me equivoque. . .,- dijo cerrando lo ojos y sentándose en mi la cama mientras decía -Sabes. . . cuando el pregunto por la persona que seria la guía de Amu yo pensé que levantarías la mano. . .por que obviamente tu como yo te habrás dado cuenta de que es realmente parecida. . . o es que. . . ¿la tristeza no te dejo?- dijo con tono aun serio pero pensativo

-Simplemente no quería tomarme la molestia. . . aunque si me di cuenta en cuanto entre, aunque no lo iba a hacer obvio y quedarme como piedra mirándola por su parecido. . . ¿no crees?. . .- dije volteándola a ver

Ella lanzo una risita y entonces dijo

-Cierto, no es muy tu estilo hacer eso. . . Aunque sabes, cuando te eligieron para acompañarla realmente me dio curiosidad por saber que harías. . . Aunque no me esperaba que huyeras. . .- aun estaba seria pero hablaba con un tono amable y comprensivo

-No huí simplemente no quería estar con ella. . . ya que, inconcientemente los recuerdos me invaden cuando la veo o estoy cerca de ella. . . lo cual odio. . .-

-A mi también. . . solo que no tan fuerte como te pasa a ti. . . como tu yo también extraño a mi mejor amiga y a ese tonto que tanto amaba. . .- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-Lo se. . . Ren y Mari realmente dejaron mucha tristeza en nosotros ¿no crees?- dije algo nostálgico

-Si, lo creo. . . aunque por alguna razón tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto- me dijo mientras levantaba su cara, la cual tenia una expresión decidida -Aunque creo que el que Amu este aquí es tanto por tu bien como por el mío, y si no me crees trata de encontrarle otro significado a esto. . .- dijo aun con tono amable y comprensivo, pero aun con la mirada seria

En eso la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió un poco mientras mi madre se asomaba por hueco, y como de costumbre mostraba una calida sonrisa en su rostro en cuanto noto que no estaba solo

-¡Rima-Chan!, hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo mientra corría a abrasar a Rima

-Buenas noches Souko-San a mi también me alegra verla- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Venia a ver si Ikuto ya había llegado para decirle que bajara a comer, pero creo que ahora tendré que servir otro plato, pero aun así vallamos bajando por que no creo que tarde y tu padre esta algo ansioso- dijo sonriendo mi madre

Nosotros asentimos y bajamos con ella, para después dirigirnos al comedor en el cual se encontraba mi padre sentado de lado con su ya conocida expresión de serenidad.

-Buenas noches, Aruto-san, ah sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Rima reverenciando y sonriendo

-Buenas noches Rima y recuerda no tienes que ser tan educada aquí ya que nos conocemos desde siglos- dijo mi padre devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Lo intentare- dijo rima sosteniendo su sonrisa

-¡Esta listo!-dijo mi madre

Nos sentamos y mi madre empezó a traer la "comida" cuatro copas de sangre carmesí estaban en la mesa y solo enfrente de Rima y de mi se encontraban dos platos con comida para humanos ya que a Rima también le gustaba esa comida debido a Shiori

-¡Curri!- dijo felizmente Rima ya que era su comida favorita

-Espero que te guste Rima-Chan- dijo mi madre sonriendo calidamente.

-Itadakimasu. . .- dijimos los cuatro al unísono y comenzamos a comer.

Mientras una pequeña pelirosa experimentaba con mil dudas en su cabeza. . .

* * *

_**Amu.**_

Eran las 3:35 AM en la casa de los Hinamori en la cual se encontraba una pelirosa acostada en la cama de su cuarto tratando de entender el por que de todo lo que le había pasado en su nueva escuela.

_El realmente es frío. . ., aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que le paso. . . realmente parecía doloroso lo que estaba soportando, aunque por un breve momento cuando se paro y me miro note un profundo y negro abismo en sus ojos. . ., como si estos fueran a tragarte viva. . ., dejando de lado al hermoso color zafiro que antes había visto el cual era un poco mas calido y nostálgico como si este me recordara algo. . . _-pensé mientras mostraba una cara de tristeza-

-Esos ojos. . .- dije escapándose palabras de mis pensamientos

-Eh?- dijo Miyumi dubitativa

-En ellos parecía haber. . . tristeza y sufrimiento. . .- dije mirando hacia abajo aun sumida en mis preocupaciones

-Amu. . .- me dijo Miyumi mirando fijamente -¿No será que?. . . ¿Ikuto realmente te gusta?- me dijo mirándome con picardía

Sentía como mi cara subía de tono y como la sangre se acumulaba bajo mis mejillas debido a la reciente pregunta

-¡P-pe-pero q-que dices! ¡Apenas si lo conozco! ¡Además es un pervertido ¿¡C-como puedes pensar eso!?- dije moviendo los brazos histéricamente tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza sin mucho éxito

-¡Vamos!. . . me acabas de confirmar la sospecha, además yo pienso que es genial. . .- dijo mientras me dedicaba su típica mirada pervertida, mientras esperaba a que dijera algo

-Bu-bueno, puede que sea guapo, elegante, solitario y misterioso. . .- dije aun sonrojada

-¿Si que mas?- me dijo emocionada

-Pero. . . es un poco frío y pareciera que me odiara por alguna razón de la cual no tengo idea. . .-

-¿Y? ¿Eso es todo?, ¡Vamos Amu! ¡Tú puedes cambiarlo! Ahora podrá ser un témpano de hielo, ¡pero cuando terminemos con el será tan calido como el sol!- dijo ella felizmente

En eso mi madre grito desde abajo la cual estaba despierta debido a su vida de escritora ( la cual la tenia casi todas las noches sin dormir )

-¡Amu-Chan!- grito mi madre -¡hay alguien aquí que quiere verte!- me dijo con notable felicidad

-¿Quien podrá ser?- le dije a Miyumi

-Mph. . . Así que volvieron ha- dijo Miyumi embozando una sonrisa

Yo solo la mire con cara de duda mientras me levantaba y abría la puerta. . ., Rápidamente baje las escaleras y para mi sorpresa empecé a experimentar desde felicidad hasta euforia, debido a la persona que se hallaba en frente de mi con una un par de maletas y una gran sonrisa.

_**Amu Fin.**_

* * *

_**¡Hey! Como están, ¿disfrutaron el capitulo? Si ya se que no tiene mucho Amuto pero realmente es parte importante de la trama así que no desesperen por que mas adelante por eso de los capitulo 6 o posiblemente 5 sus plegarias serán contestadas solo esperen ¡Bye, Bye! ( DATO CURIOSO: casi siempre subo los capítulos de noche así que ahí se fijan )**_

_**Agradecimientos.**_

_**1: lucy : ¡Gracias!, y pues supongo que se cree "El mismo" para hacer eso ( Ya sabes el siempre hace lo que quiere ) hahaha y pues para salvarme de un infarto lo intente traer mas temprano espero y lo hayas disfrutado ^-^.**_

_**2: mayu17 : nomás por que me encanto su review el siguiente capitulo te lo dedicara a ti ( este no por que no sale mucho Amuto ) y ¡Muchas Gracias!.**_

_**3: Kira-tsukiyomi : Viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido, ya que tu eres una de mis inspiraciones y la primera persona de la que leí fic en Internet, sinceramente amo tu trabajo ¡OH! y por cierto espero continuación de tus fics, ¡Gracias! :D**_

_**4**__**: eVy : Es uno de los reviews mas inspiradores que eh leído gracias ya que tu me das mucho ánimos, dentro y fuera de la escritura, ¡Te quiero Prima! Espero dejarte mas picada por los capítulos 6 y 7 por que en esos es cuando empiecen las explicaciones y el Amuto, me despido. . . ¡Hasta el Próximo cap!**_

_**ATT: Hazuto Matsuri**_


	5. Realidad Sollozante

_**Holaaaaaaaaa primero que nada tengo que decir. . . ¡Perdónenme! Ya que me demore mas de lo que tenia esperado debido a que sufrí un vicio por **__**"The King Of Fighters"**__** ( un juego de pelea que realmente ¡¡¡AMO!!! Y no jugaba desde los 9 ) y que no les mentiré me atrapo y no hice nada hasta no pasar todos los juegos ( ¡TODOOOSSS! ) ( que por cierto hice un menos de una semana (H) ) mi punto es que me desvíe de una de mis metas la cual era: **__**"No decepcionar a mis lectores"**__**, espero y me perdonen, pero es que ese juego es genial, aunque no es excusa para hacerlos esperar tanto sin mas ni menos les dejo el siguiente capitulo en el cual se rebelaran mas y mas cosas referentes tanto como de Ikuto como de Amu, además de ese nuevo personaje que al final del cap les diré quien es aunque tal ves se den cuanta ustedes, aun así, ¡Que Comience El Cap!**_

_**(¡Wooo este prologo lo hice casi dos meses!, pero ahora que escribo a escondidas, ¡podré traerles los capítulos mas rápido! =D)**_

_**(**__**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores en este caso a las Peach-Pit a las cuales les estaré eternamente agradecida por poder adjuntar tanta perfección en un solo hombre ( Ikuto obviamente ))**_

_**Chapter 5: Realidad Sollozante.**_

-Mph... Así que volvieron ha- dijo Miyumi embozando una sonrisa

Yo solo la mire con cara de duda mientras me levantaba y abría la puerta. . ., Rápidamente baje las escaleras y para mi sorpresa empecé a experimentar desde felicidad hasta euforia, debido a la persona que se hallaba en frente de mi con una un par de maletas y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Matsu-Chan!- rápidamente corrí a abrasarla, mostrando una calida sonrisa

-¡Amu!- dijo mientras yo me acercaba

-Me alegra verte pero… ¿Qué no deberías estar EU?- dije algo confundida, aunque seguía feliz

-Mooo… ¡Amu!, ¿que no deberías simplemente estar feliz por que estoy aquí?- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero -Pero si lo quieres saber, Simplemente quise venir de visita- dijo mientras me dedicaba una calida sonrisa en cuanto rápidamente me di cuenta de algo…

-¡Mitsumi!,- grite emocionada abrazando a la pequeña chara de cabello negro, la cual llevaba un kimono de color lila, con puntos negros y blancos esparcidos en todo el kimono, en el cual también se apreciaban varias flores y mariposas

-Amu-Chan, buenos días- dijo la chara sonriendo educadamente

-¡Awhhh! ¡Es tan linda!, ¿por que no eres como ella…?- dije mirando burlonamente a Matsuri

-De eso se trata el verdadero ser, ¿no crees?, de poder llegar a ser "algún día" como nuestra personalidad deseada.,- dijo seriamente para después poner su cara de "no me importa" -Pero como a mi me gusta mi personalidad, que según tu es "rebelde", así que esperare un poco mas antes de ser mas como Mitsumi- dijo despreocupadamente

-Pfff, bueno por lo menos estoy feliz de que no hayas cambiado en nada- dije haciendo burla

-Yo también- dijo sonriente mientras volteaba a ver a mi madre -Por cierto...- rápidamente se inclino haciendo amablemente una reverencia -Gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa-

Mi madre al ver la reverencia, embozo una calida sonrisa dirigida hacia Matsuri, para luego decir…

-Tu sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí- dijo mi madre con felicidad

-Muchas Gracias- dijo Matsuri correspondiendo la anterior sonrisa, la cual empezaba a cambiar a su típica mirada despreocupada y divertida -Y si me disculpan mejor dejo esto en mi habitación- dijo subiendo sonrientemente por las escaleras, las cuales eran golpeadas por las maletas de Matsuri

-Realmente no ah cambiado en nada- dije con una pequeña gotita estilo anime bajando por ni nuca, mientras la seguía hasta el cuarto para huéspedes

Rápidamente llegamos arriba, Matsuri empezó a desempacar, mientras a mi vanamente me llegaban recuerdos de la infancia, hasta que uno de ellos se postro en mi mente, el cual no dude que contar

-Nee Matsuri- dije sonriente desde la puerta del cuarto

-¿Que pasa?- dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza

-¿Recuerdas a lo que jugábamos de niñas?- dije sonriente

Ella rápidamente soltó una pequeña risita

-Como olvidarlo, me encantaban nuestros juegos, aunque todos tenían que ver con bailes de mascaras y sobre como fingíamos como otros chicos nos invitaban al centro de la pista, mientras arrastrábamos nuestros pesados vestidos, lo cuales ni siquiera nos quedaban- dijo ella repitiendo la anterior risa -Aunque nunca eh entendido esa adicción tuya para con los bailes de mascaras- dijo con despreocupación

-Que puedo decir siempre se me han hecho entretenidos, aunque algo nostálgicos- dije sonriente -Pero volviendo al tema…- dije alargando la ultima vocal

Matsuri sonrío amablemente y precedió a decir

-No te preocupes, es fácil saber en que estas pensando- dijo felizmente sacando un porta vestidos negro

-Me habían dicho antes eso pero no creí que fuera un libro abierto- dije haciendo un pequeño puchero, aunque realmente estaba contenta

-Por cierto…- dijo mientras esculcaba en una de sus maletas -Tengo algo que quedara perfecto con el vestido rosa que usabas-

Con algo de curiosidad, mire como movía, ropa, zapatos, y varias cosas más en su maleta, hasta sacar una pequeña caja rectangular color negro, la cual me entrego

-¿Que es?- dije tontamente

-Si no lo abres no lo sabrás- dijo contestando a mi pregunta

Rápidamente abrí la caja, había un papel traslucido el cual quite para poder encontrarme con un hermoso collar de diamantes, el cual era en escalera hacia el punto medio del collar, en el cual se encontraba un circón rosado, en el medio del collar, se hallaban dos broches, los cuales llevaban circones rosados en las puntas de estos, eran realmente hermosos.

No se por que, pero por un momento, una extraña nostalgia rodeo todo mi cuerpo, era algo que pasaba ciertas veces, aunque siempre trataba de ignorarlo

-Matsuri, yo… no puedo aceptar esto, es que…- dije tratando de articular palabras, debido al hermoso regalo que se me había entregado

-Mooo, Amu, sabes que si intentas devolvérmelo, no lo aceptare de vuelta, es un pequeño regalo que yo te quise dar, además de que es lo menos que te puedo dar por todas las veces que me eh quedado en tu casa- dijo sonriendo amablemente

-Pe-¡pero!- dije tratando de oponerme

-¡Nada de peros!, tu te quedas con el regalo y yo me quedo con la satisfacción de poder habértelo regalado, eso es todo- dijo riéndose un poco -después de todo siempre ah sido tuyo…- dijo ahora con un tono mas serio pero sin perder su sonrisa

Finalmente rendida, sonreí, y precedí a darle las gracias a Matsuri, por un largo rato estuvimos platicando sobre cuanto nos divertíamos antes, y también en los momentos en que asistíamos a la misma escuela, cuando de pronto una sonrisa pervertida, proveniente de Matsuri, me miro con curiosidad.

-Po-¿por-que la mirada pervertida?- dije con nerviosismo, ya que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo yo sabia que esa mirada significaba tres cosas: 1=Estaba pensando en algo pervertido, 2=Se le había ocurrido algún plan brillante e infalible y 3=Había descubierto algo…, y conociéndola, estaba segura de que era la tercera opción.

-¿Ha, habido algún afortunado en tu nueva escuela?- dijo manteniendo su antigua mirada

-A-¿a que te refieres?- dije nerviosa

-¿A que si ha habido algún muchacho guapo que se robara tu corazón?- dijo sin cambiar su gesto en la cara

Derepente sentí como mi cara subía de tono y como mi nerviosismo se hacia mayor

-¿Pero como se te ocurre? Apenas si fue mi primer día…- dije evasiva

-Mmmmm..., por alguna razón, tu sonrojo no esta de acuerdo contigo- dijo lanzando una pequeña risita -Vamos dime quien es, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo con orgullo

Inspire y exhale derrotada, para después abrir lentamente mi boca con la tan "esperada" respuesta

-Se llama…-

La puerta fue tocada, y después abierta por mi madre que con su calida sonrisa rápidamente dijo…

-Chicas, eh preparado chocolate y galletas- dijo mi madre sosteniendo una bandeja con los ya antes nombrados aperitivos

-Oh, Gracias mama- dije agradeciendo el tiempo gastado en nosotras

-También gracias de mi parte- Dijo Matsuri sonriente

-No hay de que, y que los disfruten- dijo feliz, dándome la bandeja con los aperitivos

La puerta fue cerrada tras de mi, y como un rayo la mirada curiosa de Matsuri fue lanzada hacia mi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se llama?- dijo algo impaciente

Sentándome en la silla contigua, procedí a repetir la anterior acción

-Se llama, Tsu…- dije sin poder articular bien las palabras

-¿Tsu?- dijo imitándome -Vamos no creo que sea tan difícil, solo dilo- dijo animándome

-Bien… es que como sabrás, siempre eh sido algo penosa con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi privacia, aunque contigo es un poco más fácil- afirme aun nerviosa

-Vamos tu puedes- siguió animándome

-Bueno, el se llama Tsu-Tsukuyomi I-Ikuto- dije al fin, con algo de alivio

El silencio se expandió, y en Matsuri pude notar una mirada extraña, una mirada de… ¿preocupación?

_**Amu Fin.**_

* * *

_**Matsuri.**_

Algo en mi interior me decía que se avecinaba algo, algo importante, ¿Cómo es que lo conoció?, ¿abra recordado algo?, ¿el se abra dado cuenta?, todo eso me perturbaba, de repente sentí una ráfaga de necesidad, la cual me decía que tenia que averiguar todas mis interrogantes, hasta que me percate de que un largo y incomodo silencio reinaba en la habitación

-Matsuri ¿estas bien?- me dijo mirándome fijamente

_**¡HOLA! ¡Es un gusto volver! Realmente estoy feliz de que halla por fin terminado este capitulo, no quepo en mi felicidad, ¡espero y esperen el siguiente con ansias ya que desde el siguiente capitulo, la historia se ira desarrollando ya a fondo!, espero y me disculpen todo el tiempo de espera, por que como ya sabrán estoy en un curso de escritura, ( y de hecho, escribí el capitulo sin permiso de mi maestra, la cual nos dijo que estrictamente quedaba prohibido escribir otra cosa que no fueran practicas y ejercicios, así que espero y nadie le diga, o si no me ira mal ) pero estaré escribiendo así, a escondidas ( y espero que mi maestra no se entere ), ¡pero con tal de no hacerlos esperar yo seguiré rompiendo las reglas! =D**_

_**Agradecimientos.**_

_**1: marii-chan!! : Pues ¡ya no tienes que esperar mas! ¡Wi!**_

_**2: **__**rimahikoandamutofan**__** : pues aquí esta la continuación ¡espero que lo disfrutes! =D**_

_**3: **__**Sakura-Tsukiyomi**__** : Si, y espera ah saber que le paso en su pasado, te quedaras con la boca abierta**_

_**4: **__**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**__** : ¡Bueno, ahora ya no tienes que matarme! ¡Wiiii!, espero y que te gustara el capitulo :D**_

_**5: **__**eVy : TT__TT, GRACIAS!, siempre me das muchos ánimos, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto por el quinto capitulo, que lo disfrutes!**_

_**ATT: Hazuto Matsuri**_


	6. Sueños De Un Mañana

_**¡Wiii! ¡Capitulo 6! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, espero y que se emocionen ¡ya que en este capitulo, las aclaraciones empiezan!, ¡y algo que no se esperaban! ¿Quién es realmente Matsuri?, pues empiecen a leer y ¡descúbranlo!**_

_**(**__**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores en este caso a las Peach-Pit a las cuales les estaré eternamente agradecida por poder adjuntar tanta perfección en un solo hombre (Ikuto obviamente))**_

_**Chapter 6: Sueños De Un Mañana.**_

Algo en mi interior me decía que se avecinaba algo, algo importante, ¿Cómo es que lo conoció?, ¿abra recordado algo?, ¿el se abra dado cuenta?, todo eso me perturbaba, de repente sentí una ráfaga de necesidad, la cual me decía que tenia que averiguar todas mis interrogantes, hasta que me percate de que un largo y incomodo silencio reinaba en la habitación

-Matsuri, ¿Estas bien?- dijo una preocupada Amu

-Si, solo que, por un momento me sentí algo mareada, ya sabes, viajar nunca me ah sentado bien- dije tratando de sonar lo mas creíble posible

-¿Quieres que te traiga una pastilla, o algo de agua?- dijo con una mirada un tanto preocupada

-No, no te preocupes, tal vez si tomo algo de aire fresco se arregle- dije volviendo a articular una pequeña sonrisa

-Te acompaño- dijo mirándome fijamente

-No, no te preocupes, de todos modos, acabas de llegar de la escuela ¿no es así?, es mejor que descanses, después de todo debió de ser un día duro ¿no?- dije con algo de persuasión

La mirada confundida de Amu se empezó a calmar hasta pasar a una de conformación.

-Si, así lo quieres…- dijo sin discutir

-Entonces…- me levante de la cama mientras tomaba un pequeño abrigo, y me dirigía hacia la puerta -Supongo que regresare en una hora, tal ves menos, ya sabes, me gustan las caminatas largas- dijo con despreocupación

-Esta bien, mientras creo que dormiré un poco- dijo sonriente

Finalmente salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacia abajo, para por fin salir de la casa y encaminarme a la calle, después de todo había un lugar específico al que tenia que ir…

* * *

Me encontraba frente a una casa fina e irrealmente hermosa, la cual había sido hábilmente pintada con un café además de otras tonalidades del mismo origen, rápidamente me desplace hacia la puerta y decidí tocar el timbre sin vacilar.

Tras esperar no más de un micro segundo, pude oír una voz que de lejos, daba un tedioso aviso de estar cerca de atender a la puerta

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, una expresión de asombro y sorpresa fue lo que me dio recibimiento, pude ver que sus hombros se tensaban mas y mas hasta que una esperada calma se extendió en el, al momento que pudo articular palabras.

-Que inesperada sorpresa- dijo con gesto monótono e incomprensiblemente calmado a la vez

_**Matsuri Fin.**_

* * *

¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí? Para que ella venga a mi casa tiene que haber ocurrido algo importante, no la eh visto en siglos y ¿ahora simplemente se aparece?

-Siento tener que molestar a estas horas, pero hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarte Ikuto…- dijo ella completamente en calma -Tiene que ver con "Ella"- dijo ahora un poco mas seria

-No, hay nada de que hablar…- dije tratando de ser cortante

-¿Por qué?,- dijo tratando de mantener la calma

-Sabes que aunque me lo preguntes no va a haber una respuesta ah eso- dije aun frío

-¡Sabes que no puedes simplemente huir de lo que paso ese día!, ¡no puedes ignorar lo que somos!- dijo un poco mas alterada, ya que había subido la voz

-¡Simplemente quiero zanjar de una vez todo eso!, el ser esta clase de monstruo fue lo que ocasiono que todo lo que habíamos creado en ese entonces se derrumbara- dije con tono nostálgico

-No eres el único que aun sufre por lo que sucedió, todos nosotros los Vampiros jóvenes perdimos algo ese día…, deberías agradecer que todavía tienes a tu familia aquí… bueno aunque a una no la podamos encontrar…- dijo algo triste

-¿Entonces todavía no encuentra a Utau?- dije percatándome de la situación

-No…, la hemos buscado durante largo rato y la pista nos llego hasta aquí… así que probablemente esta con vida, buscándonos…- dijo algo esperanzada

Algo por dentro me decía que Utau, no se encontraba bien por alguna razón sentía que mi hermanita estaba en peligro aunque solo era una premonición…

-Ikuto…- me llamo con autoridad, aunque yo solo me limite a voltear la cabeza -Hay algo mas que tengo que hablar contigo…- dijo con algo de preocupación en sus ojos -Parece que tenemos un problema entre manos…-

-Que pasa…- dije interesado

-Puede que no lo sepas, pero hace mucho tiempo yo conocí a una pequeña niña con la que jugaba en las tardes, ya sabes en lo momentos en que salía de donde nos reuníamos todos, una niña de cabello rosa… y ojos ámbares- dijo ella mirándome fijamente mientras que mis ojos se abrían mas y mas -Aunque ella ya es una señorita- hizo una pausa para poder relajar un poco su expresión para luego terminar de decir… -Parece que acabas de conocer a esa niña…, o mas bien dicho, parece que hace poco conociste a Amu…-

Mis ojos estaban extrañamente abiertos y mi expresión era tensa, sabia que estaba inquieto aunque trataba de ignorarlo, así que mejor me volví a dirigir a Matsuri.

-Si, es correcto…- dije fingiendo estar calmado

-Sabes que algo realmente peligroso se avecina, ¿no es cierto?, ya que, ella realmente se parece a Mary… ¿no es cierto?- dijo algo nostálgica

De repente ese extraño sentimiento se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, el dolor nuevamente me invadía, rápidamente lleve mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de soportar el dolor, vanamente escuchaba varios gritos de una voz lejana diciendo: "¡Ikuto!, ¿estas bien? ¡Responde! ¡Ikuto!", aunque en pude ver como la luz era mas difícil de percibir, y como empezaba a perder el conocimiento hasta caer desmayado debido al dolor, en la alfombra de la sala de estar, en cuanto pude percibir que entraba en estado de sueño…. (Podía hacerlo debido a que la naturaleza de los Vampiros me lo permitía), aunque algo me decía que seria mas una pesadilla…

_**Flashback.**_

_-¡Ikuto!__, ¡tienes que bajar ya!, ¡o si no llegaremos tarde al baile! ¡Ikuto!- gritaba una fastidiosa voz perteneciente a la persona que subía por las escaleras_

_Yo estaba obviamente recostado sobre mi cama tratando de ignorar a mi hermana que continuamente me apuraba para que saliera, hasta llego a mi cuarto con una mirada frenética e impasible_

_-No puede ser tan tarde como para que estés tan histérica…- dije con tono cansado desde mi cama_

_-¡Mooo Ikuto!, ¿no puedes llegar siquiera esta vez temprano?, con lo importante que es….- dijo haciendo pucheros -¡además ayer me dijiste que no te dejara holgazanear así que mejor levántate ya!-_

_Resignado, procedí a levantarme de mi cómoda cama para poder terminar de arreglarme, lo único que faltaba era mi desordenado pelo, aunque según Utau, quedaría exactamente igual…, una vez terminado, rápidamente baje y me encontré con mi familia la cual sostenía una expresión de apuro en sus rostros, aunque finalmente se relajaron cuando partimos hacia la tan esperada celebración._

* * *

_Llegamos hacia nuestro destino, el cual era una enorme y elegante mansión de enormes ventanales y balcones en ella_

_Los cuatro procedimos a entrar a la residencia, para encontrarnos con otros Vampiros danzando y moviéndose de un lado al otro, mientras exhibían sus extravagantes mascaras, hasta que pude percibir varias esencias conocidas, las cuales se acercaban a mí._

_-¡Ikuto!- dijeron al unísono 4 voces, las cuales rápidamente reconocí_

_-Felicidades, Oni-Chan, ya te merecías esto- dijo una sonriente Matsuri_

_-Espero y trates bien a Mary-Chan, por que si descubro lo contrario, se donde buscarte…- dijo algo amenazante Rima_

_-¡Suerte en la luna de miel!- dijo burlonamente Ren_

_-Espero y que no te mate mi hermana- dijo también burlón Hikaru_

_-Mph, supongo que aceptare todos los consejos- dije con sarcasmo_

_-¡Moo Oni-Chan!, ¡tu moño no esta bien hecho!,- dijo Matsuri mientras se acercaba a acomodar al recién mencionado -¡Listo!, no queremos que cuando llegue Mary-Chan no estés listo, ¿cierto?- dijo ella aun sonriendo_

_-Matsuri… no__ tienes que tratarme siempre como a un niño, aunque gracias…- dije sonriente mientras le desacomodaba un poco el pelo._

_-¡Ikuto, Ikuto! ¿No estas nervioso?- me dijo Rima con una mirada algo curiosa_

_-No__…, ya que estoy feliz- dije sonriente_

_La música, y la energía que se percibía, era acogedora, mis amigos estaban felices, yo también lo estaba…, todo era realmente perfecto…_

_Rápidamente mis pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacia ella, si, hacia mi hermosa prometida…_

-Mary…- dijo Ikuto susurrando en sueños, aunque justo después Matsuri pudo oír otro nombre, el cual había sido pronunciado con anhelo…

-A-Amu…-

_**¡Yay! ¡No puedo creer que hice este capitulo en un día! Bueno en una madrugada, hahaha, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo por que ¡ya empieza lo bueno!, y ¡nueva y buena noticia! ¡La novela se extenderá a mas de 11 capítulos!, aun no se cuantos serán ¡pero espero que muchos!, me despido, no sin antes decir, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo! ^-^**_

_**Agradecimientos.**_

_**1: **__**Himeko Hatsune**__**: ¡Espero y que te haya gustado la continuación!, por que trabaje mucho en ella ^-^**_

_**2: eVy: TT__TT, realmente, me conmueves y también espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

_**3: **__**TsukiyomiYuki**__**: No espere subir este capitulo tan rápido pero espero que sea bueno el que me valla haciendo mas rápida en esto ¡gracias!**_

_**4: **__**cattgirl2**__**: ¡Ah!, ¡ni que ya no fuera a escribir!, además escribir me relaja, además de que no me gustaría decepcionarlos**_

_**5: **__**Ayummii**__**: Pues aunque no lo creas la idea se me ocurrió una mañana en la cual yo estaba demasiado floja.**_

_**ATT: Hazuto Matsuri**_


	7. Ilusiones De Un Cielo Cambiante

_**¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya estamos en el capitulo 7!, ¡y yo estoy mas que feliz!, y a ustedes ¿les esta gustando como va quedando el fic?, ¡por que su opinión es realmente importante para mi!, bueno… entonces ¡empecemos!, ¡por que en este capitulo termina el flashback del pasado de Ikuto y mas cosas se sabrán al final!, así que… con su permiso =D**_

_**(**__**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores en este caso a las Peach-Pit a las cuales les estaré eternamente agradecida por poder adjuntar tanta perfección en un solo hombre (Ikuto obviamente))**_

_**Chapter 7: Ilusiones De Un Cielo Cambiante.**_

-Mary…- dijo Ikuto susurrando en sueños, aunque justo después Matsuri pudo oír otro nombre, el cual había sido pronunciado con anhelo…

-A-Amu…-

Era_ la fiesta de mascaras en la que compromiso hecho entre nuestro padre se daría a conocer, por lo que estaba realmente ansioso por que llegara Mary ya que seria el momento en que le pediría que me acompañara para siempre…_

_De repente pude notar como todas las miradas se dirigían hacia un solo punto, y al voltear, pude encontrarme con ella…, llevaba un vestido negro algo provocador, lo cual rápidamente me volvió loco, ya se las vería conmigo, por permitir que otros además de mi la vieran de esa manera, aunque después de este día ella solo será mía…_

_Pude notar como felizmente se acercaba hacia nosotros, o más egoístamente de mi parte, como se acercaba hacia mí, hasta que finalmente llego._

_-¡Ikuto!- dijo Mary con cariño mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí para poder abrasarme_

_-Veo que mi pequeña señorita esta tan animada como siempre- dije devolviéndole el abraso para después susurrarle al oído -Aunque no crees que solo deberías mostrarte con ese tipo de vestidos conmigo- dije con tono profundo pero a la vez pervertido a lo cual ella rápidamente respondió con un leve sonrojo_

_-¡Mary-Chan!- dijeron Rima y Matsuri al unísono_

_-¡Chicas!- contesto ella para después ir a platicar con las anteriores_

* * *

_El tiempo pasaba y nosotros estábamos de maravilla, nuestros padres charlaban con gusto, al igual que nosotros._

_De repente una hermosa melodía se hizo ante nosotros, los violines resonaban y las flautas nos deleitaban con hermosas notas, por lo que solo se me pudo ocurrir una cosa…_

_-Mary…- Dije mirándola con ternura_

_-¿Qué pasa?- dijo volteándome a ver con curiosidad_

_-Mary…, tú sabes bien que yo te amo y que mi vida gira en torno a ti, pero estar así contigo simplemente no me basta…, no es lo que yo quiero…_

_-Ikuto…- dijo con mirada triste_

_-Por eso...- Rápidamente me arrodille y la mire con ternura mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita negra-Por eso quiero que te cases conmigo…- dije con inmensa felicidad_

_Los ojos de Mary comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y una enorme sonrisa se poso en ella, mientras me miraba con emoción_

_-Entonces ¿que dices?- le dije aun con felicidad -¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?-_

_-P-¡por supuesto que si!- dicho esto nuevamente se me abalanzo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras que yo le colocaba el anillo en el dedo correspondiente a este_

_-Entonces que dices futura Sra. De Tsukuyomi ¿le gustaría bailar esta pieza con su futuro esposo?- dije mientras le tomaba de la barbilla a lo que ella aun en lagrimas de felicidad asintió_

_La dirigí hábilmente hacia la pista de baile, y después procedí a guiarla en el "complicado" vals que ahora ejecutábamos sin problemas, mientras que nos hablábamos sin caber en nuestra reciente felicidad_

_-Mary…- le dije susurrándole nuevamente al oído -Aunque siempre lo estés, estas mas que hermosa hoy…- le dije incitante_

_-Gr-gracias, y tú realmente sigues tan encantadoramente depravado como siempre- dijo embozando una enorme sonrisa_

_-Es lo mejor que me as dicho hasta ahora- dije entre pequeñas risas_

_-Nee, Ikuto…- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que se esparcía en sus finas mejillas_

_-Dime…- dije sin dejar de apartar mi mirada de ella_

_A lo que ella rápidamente parada de puntitas se dispuso a posar sus calidos y hermosos labios en los míos, a lo que instintivamente correspondí profundizando más aquel tierno beso, hasta que finalmente nos separamos ya con poco aire en nuestros cuerpos_

_-Valla, parece tu parte pervertida volvió a salir- dije burlón a lo que ella solamente río -Aunque a mi me encanta esa parte tuya también…- dije mientras empezaba a besarla nuevamente, aunque como era obvio al final nos tuvimos que separar_

_-Ikuto…- dijo llamando mi atención, aunque ya la tenia, en eso la mirada de amor y ternura que contenía se hizo avergonzada y inocente y enseguida con un tono de timidez pero al mismo tiempo determinado termino por decir… -Te amo…- dijo sonrojada_

_-Yo también te amo…- sellamos nuestra confesión con un largo y profundo beso, aunque…_

_Las ventanas rápidamente explotaron a los lados dejando ver a un grupo de ¿cazadores?_

_El alboroto que había era inmenso vampiros y cazadores combatían en toda la mansión, pude ver como todos mis amigos combatían y algunos otros ayudaban a escapar a algunos niños entre ellos Utau, a la cual acababan de herir y procedían a llevársela inconciente._

_-¡UTAU!- grite lo más fuerte que pude, viendo la escena impotente mientras que Hikaru y Matsuri luchaban contra los que tenían a Utau de repente…_

_-¡¡¡IKUTO!!!- grito alguien desgarradoramente_

_Al oír ese último grito una pequeña chispa de pánico surgió en mí, al ver como se llevaban también a Mary a mis espaldas_

_-¡¡¡MARY!!!- grite con desesperación viendo como ella perdía el conocimiento_

_Corrí tras el que la tenía dispuesto a matar al maldito que la había dejado inconciente, rápidamente llene el sitio de fuego, que con mi furia había extendido en toda la mansión, creí que lo lograría hasta que por alguna razón el cuerpo se me dormía, y empezaba a perder el conocimiento al igual que casi todos, hasta que sentí un terrible golpe en la nuca el cual hizo que calera al piso al borde de la inconciencia viendo una ultima escena de de cómo sacaban a Mary de la mansión_

_-Ma-Mary…- dije antes de caer inconciente en el frío piso de madera_

* * *

_-Ikuto…, responde…, Ikuto… ¡vamos despierta! ¡Ikuto!- decía una voz impaciente_

_Podía oír las anteriores llamadas pero aun así, sentía que mi cabeza estallaría, me sentía fatal… hasta que finalmente pude levantarme, aunque lo primero que pude ver fue el mismísimo infierno, todo estaba destruido y otras personas a las cuales siempre quise, ahora estaban en el piso, muertas…, podía ver a una sollozante Rima, inconsolable y devastada llorando sobre el cuerpo de Ren mientras escondía la cara en este, veía como Matsuri y Hikaru, lloraban mientras me hacían compañía, a lo cual rápidamente cayo como un rayo en mi, me pare lo mas rápido que pude y procedí a salir por el gran hoyo que se había formado en un lado de la residencia, hacia mucho frío, aunque lo único que me importaba en ese momento no era eso…, llegue hasta un pequeño pedazo de bosque, en el cual no había mucho árboles, en cuanto sentí como todo el mundo se me venia encima, mi corazón había sido desgarrado, corrí hacia el medio del terreno hacia un pequeño cuerpo, de cabello color negro y vestido del mismo color, en eso me arrodille derrotado, el dolor que sentía en estos momento era insoportable, no iría a aguantar mas, en eso rompí a llorar ya que no me importaba mi orgullo en esos momentos, la tome en brazos y la abrase lo mas que pude, acaricie su suave cabello mientras que veía la gran mancha carmesí que se había quedado, las lagrimas que desprendía escurrían hasta llegar a la cara de Mary, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse en mis brazos, ella…, ella se había ido…_

_-Mary… ¡MARY!- grite ya harto del dolor que sentía en mi interior_

_En eso pude ver como los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a decender del negro e impasible cielo._

_**Flashback**__** Fin.**_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos los cuales supuse estaban llorosos, ya que aun que fuera solo el recuerdo, el dolor que sentía es esos momento era real, por lo que no era extraño, al levantarme pude ver como Matsuri se encontraba llorando al lado mío

-Matsu…-

-Perdón por haberlo hecho…- me dijo sin dejarme terminar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-¿Que hiciste?- dije sin comprender

-Me metí a tu mente y vi lo que estabas soñando…- dijo aun sin poder detener la lagrimas, que salían y salían

Instintivamente la abrase e intente consolarla, aunque yo también estuviera devastado

-Ya no llores… eso no volverá a pasar nunca mas… te lo prometo…- dije con sinceridad

-Oni… Ikuto…, gracias…- dijo ya mas calmada

-Dime "Oni-Chan" si quieres…- le dije con algo de nostalgia

-Esta bien… Oni-Chan…- dijo ya parando de llorar

Ya calmados los dos, pudimos hablar de cómo debía tratar con Amu de ahora en adelante, debía mantenerla al margen, y tratar de mantener el contacto al mínimo, ese era el plan y según los dos debía cumplirse…

Después de un rato Matsuri se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, yo también la seguí, no si que antes ella dijera

-Me tengo que ir Oni-Chan, ya que Amu, se preocupara si no llego en el plazo que le dije que volvería- me dijo despreocupada

-¿Vas a verte con ella o algo así?- le dije aun sin entender

-No, de hecho me estoy quedando en su casa… que coincidencia ¿no?, es como si todos nos estuviéramos reuniendo… tu, Rima, Amu, en algunos días Hikaru, y yo…, pero volviendo al tema, mejor me voy yendo, así que nos vemos Oni-Chan- dijo sonriendo antes de irse

-Ahora que voy a hacer con este problema…- dije algo preocupado -Bueno mejor esperare a ver en que se convierte este circo…- dije terminando de hablar

En eso por alguna razón la fina cara de Amu me vino a la mente, sonriente y preocupada como si me dijera que algo esta por pasar…

_**TT__TT Realmente me parte el corazón la historia del pasado de Ikuto, esta historia de hecho la soñé, y cuando desperté estaba llorando, así que es como si la hubiera visto en vivo… fuera de eso espero y les gustara el capitulo 7, (el mas triste hasta ahora), y recuerden **__**¡dejen reviews!**_

_**Agradecimientos.**_

_**1: **__**Ayummii**__**: Pues espero haberte aclarado dudas con este capitulo y ¡que lo disfrutes! =D**_

_**2: **__**karenteka**__**: **__**¡**__**Gracias! es por su apoyo el por que puedo continuar escribiendo TT__TT**_

_**3: **__**Himeko Hatsune**__**: Muchas, muchas, ¡muchas gracias!, realmente aprecio que me digan ese tipo de cosas me hace sentir realmente bien así que otra vez ¡Gracias! =D**_

_**4: **__**cattgirl2**__**: Espero y esto capitulo me ayude a sobrevivir, hahaha me encantan tus reviews así que espero y este no sea el ultimo que vea de ese tipo ^-^**_

_**5: Pamela: Sobre todo gracias a mi hermanita Pamela que me apoya indirectamente, ¡gracias Hina-Chan! =D**_

_**ATT: Hazuto Matsuri**_


	8. Recuerdos Entremezclados

_**¡CAPITULO 8! ¡ESTOY FELIZ POR QUE YA LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 8! ¡El tiempo si que se pasa rápido!, ¡espero y que les valla gustando la historia! ^-^ por que me estoy esforzando mucho en tener inspiración estos días =D, sin mas cosas que decir ¡empecemos con el capitulo!**_

_**(P.D. Acabo de subir los nombres de los capítulos hasta el 22 y el del ultimo así que se dan una vuelta en mi perfil para que los lean ^-^)**_

_**(**__**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores en este caso a las Peach-Pit a las cuales les estaré eternamente agradecida por poder adjuntar tanta perfección en un solo hombre (Ikuto obviamente))**_

_**Chapter 8: Recuerdos Entremezclados.**_

-Ahora que voy a hacer con este problema…- dije algo preocupado -Bueno mejor esperare a ver en que se convierte este circo…- dije terminando de hablar

En eso por alguna razón la fina cara de Amu me vino a la mente, sonriente y preocupada como si me dijera que algo esta por pasar…

-Necesito aire fresco…- dije con monotonía

* * *

Mi primera opción fue el _"Midori Park"_, ya que además de que hay muchos árboles y pasto en los que uno puede descansar, las personas no acostumbran ir mucho ahí, debido a que te puedes perder con facilidad si no conoces bien el terreno.

Rápidamente llegue a mi lugar de siempre, el cual era a las orillas de un lago, el cual estaba rodeado por algunos árboles de limas y también por algunos manzanos.

-Mph... Los árboles de la duda y el amor… que irónico- dije mientras me recargaba en uno de los árboles de limas, dedicándome a observar el lago, aunque lo único que quería era dormir.

* * *

_**Amu.**_

Eran las 6:48 de la mañana, hacia unos 11 minutos que había despertado, por lo que en este momento me hallaba "desayunando", ya que aun no había comido nada, mientras que la insistente de Matsuri seguía cocinando, hasta que…

-¡Está listo!- dijo orgullosa trayendo el tan esperado desayuno

-Pensé que desfallecería esperando…, aunque realmente no te comportas como si estuvieras de visita…- dije sin entender

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo mientras colocaba los platos con comida en la mesa

-¿Como que por que lo digo? Desde que desperté lo primero que vi es que estabas limpiando y ordenando la casa, además de otras cosas, y cuando fui a la cocina para ver que podía hacer de comer, ¡me di cuenta de que ya estabas preparando algo!- dije incrédula

-Simplemente me dieron ganas de hacerlo- dijo sonriente

-Ya veo…- dije aun sin entender -Por cierto, para haber hecho esto debiste de haberte tardado, ¿todavía sigues durmiendo a horas extrañas?- dije mientras miraba todo lo que había limpiado

-Se podría decir- dijo como si nada -De hecho, aun no tengo sueño- dijo mientras tomaba una tostada

-Realmente no entiendo como haces para dormir solo de las 12:00 a las 3:00 de la tarde y estar despierta el resto del día y madrugada hasta el siguiente día… ¡Estas casi 36 horas despierta!, y ni siquiera tienes ojeras- dije un poco exaltada

-Que puedo decir, no me gusta el mediodía- dijo sonriente

-Puff…, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿que quieres que hagamos hoy?- le dije entusiasmada

-Ah… es que…, realmente…, ya tenia algo planeado…- dijo algo preocupada

-Entonces no te preocupes, ¿tu que harás?- dije con algo de curiosidad

-Iré a visitar a una amiga, que no veía desde hace años- dijo nuevamente sonriente

-Oh, entonces espero que te valla bien- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Por cierto, ya se me hizo tarde, a ella tampoco le gusta el mediodía, por lo cual debo llegar antes…, además, si me voy mas tarde, llegare allá a las 8:35 - dijo tomando sus cosas, para luego dirigirse a la puerta

-Nos vemos- dije desde la mesa

-Nos vemos- dijo mientras salía de la casa

-Mmm... Veamos ¿ahora que debería hacer?- dije mirando la casa vacía

-¡Ya se!- dije yendo hacia mi cuarto

Rápidamente fui hacia mis cajones y arme y deje listo un conjunto de ropa en mi cama, el cual consistía en una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, un pequeño chaleco color rojo, y una minifalda color negro, además de unos zapatos de piso, negros, justo después me metí a bañar lo cual duro no más de 7 minutos.

Me cambie y seque un poco mi cabello, el cual deje suelto, tome una pequeña bolsa, en la cual metí el huevo de Miyumi, mi celular, mi cartera y mi reproductor de música, para después bajar las escaleras y salir a la calle no sin antes haber tomado una chamarra de color blanco, por si el día se ponía frío.

En eso Miyumi salio de huevo

-¿Adonde vamos?- dijo esta con curiosidad

-A donde siempre vamos cuando estamos aburridas- dije sonriente

* * *

Al llegar al lugar del que había hablado, me arrepentí totalmente ya que enfrente de mí un joven cómodamente descansaba recargado en un árbol

Aunque ese hecho no me impediría divertirme.

_**Amu Fin.**_

* * *

Los rayos de luz rápidamente se filtraron por el árbol, lo que causo que me despertara, el clima era agradable y limpio, aunque pude notar que varias cosas estaban fuera de lugar…, tanto el pequeño peso sobre mi cabeza, tanto como que tapándome se encontraba una chamarra blanca.

Me levante de aquel pasto y empecé a buscar a la persona de la cual era la chamarra, y el chara que ahora descansaba sobre mi cabeza, para entonces encontrarme con una joven que se hallaba sentada remojando sus finos y blancos pies en el lago. En eso me pare para poder devolver las anteriores cosas a su dueña.

-Perdón pero creo que esto es… ¿Amu?- dije un poco sorprendido al ver que se trataba de ella

-¿Eh? ¡O! ¡Despertaste!- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia mí -Por cierto, ¿te encuentras mejor ahora?- dijo con un semblante un poco preocupado

-¿Qué si me siento bien? ¿De que hablas?- dije aun sin comprender

-Es que en la escuela…- dijo desviando la mirada

-Ah te refieres a eso, si estoy bien, no te preocupes, por cierto ¿por que estas aquí?- dije con curiosidad

-Es que este es mi lugar favorito, creí que nadie mas sabia de aquí pero creo que me equivoque, de hecho me sorprendí cuando te vi dormido en aquel tronco- dijo con normalidad

-Amu…- dije llamando su atención -Sobre lo que paso en la escuela, lamento haberte hablado de esa manera- dije mirándola fijamente

-No hay problema, de seguro no estabas de buen humor- dijo con tono amable

-Por cierto creo que esto te pertenece- le dije entregándole a la chara

-¡O! gracias…- dijo esta mientras la tomaba en manos

En eso mi atención fue captada por el lugar.

-¿Es un hermoso lugar no crees?- le dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-Si, lo es- me dijo mientras volteaba a verme con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que por un momento me quedara inmóvil…

Al verla mientras miraba con cariño hacia el lago me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Era un poco raro… se supone que debía alejarla de mi, sacarla de mis pensamientos, despreciarla… Pero por alguna razón… No podía… Tal vez seria por que realmente me recordaba demasiado a Mary, pero al momento de recordarla, todo el dolor volvía… Es como si una herida que aun no cicatrizaba bien se volviera a abrir. Aunque no sabía lo que me pasaba en ese momento, era algo extraño.

-¿Ikuto? ¿Estas bien?- me dijo mirándome fijamente lo cual empeoraba mi estado.

No sabia lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento lo único que se paseaba por mi cabeza eran esos recuerdos.

No estaba pensando lo que hacia, mi mente estaba en otro lugar distante de aquel lago, lo único que hacia era avanzar hacia una confundida Amu, mientras uno a uno los recuerdos se iban posando en mi cabeza.

-¿Me oyes?- me repetía Amu mientras la ignoraba para seguir avanzando

"_-Ikuto…-"_

Oía la voz distante de Mary cada vez más fuerte, conforme me acercaba a la pequeña pelirosa se hacia mejor y mas clara.

Cada vez mas y mas…

"_-Te amo…-"_

-Mary…- dije con anhelo…

-¿Iku…?-

* * *

_**Amu.**_

-¿Ikuto? ¿Estas bien?- repetía mientras esta se acercaba

Era algo extraño era como si Ikuto no me escuchara, como si estuviera poseído

-¿Me oyes?- le seguía diciendo en cuanto note algo en sus ojos…

¿Tristeza?, ¿Nostalgia?

El seguía acercándose a mí con pasos lentos aunque elegantes, pero aun con esa mirada solitaria, algo en mi interior me incitaba a abrasarlo lo más fuerte que pudiera, ya que se veía tan…

Solo…

-Mary…- Había dicho el con ¿dolor?

-¿Iku…?-

* * *

Era algo extraño, y aunque estuviera pasando, no lo podía creer, ya que esa sensación de felicidad me envolvía, pero al mismo tiempo no lo entendía…

Era frío, pero a la vez tan acogedor, por lo que rápidamente lo rodee con mis brazos profundizando aquel fogoso y tierno beso lleno de soledad…

Algo me decía que debía ayudarlo a llenar ese vacío el cual aparentaba…Quería que no estuviera solo…, quería ser parte de su vida…

Desearía que este momento durara por siempre, que no acabase…, aunque una duda aun asaltaba mis pensamientos, ya que el había dicho "Mary" antes de besarme…

_**¡Wo! ¡Ahora que pasara! Quien sabe… solo se que si no dejan reviews ya no escribo U_U así que **__**¡dejen reviews!**__**O si no, me pongo en huelga de escritora**_

_**Agradecimientos.**_

_**1: **__**Himeko Hatsune**__**: ¡Gracias! muchas, muchas, ¡muchas gracias! A mi también me entristeció cuando lo estaba escribiendo realmente el pasado de Ikuto es… TT__TT tu entiendes…, por cierto tu también eres una grandiosa escritora ^-^.**_

_**2: **__**karenteka**__**: Yo también llore TT__TT y espero que la escena de arriba te haya gustado =D.**_

_**3: **__**Ayummii**__**: Temo por mi vida… pero aun así no lo dejara este fic realmente me gusta mucho como para dejarlo, además del hecho de que no los quiero decepcionar asi que ¡no te preocupes! ^-^.**_

_**4: **__**Haruko-tan**__**: ¡Wi! ¡Otra loca! Digo… ¡fan! hahahaha me gusto mucho tu review y gracias por leer mi fic =D **_

_**5: **__**TsukiyomiYuki**__**: Gracias por ponerla en favoritos ¡realmente me da gusto que les guste mi historia! Bueno sin mas que decir ¡hasta el siguiente cap!**_

_**(P.D. ¡Aireby no me mates! ¡Te prometo que seguiré con el fic! ¡Lo prometo! Hahahaha y gracias por el review ^-^)**_

_**ATT: Hazuto Matsuri **_


	9. Anuncion: Vuelta a la pagina!

HOLA!

¡Ah pasado mucho tiempo! ¿No creen? Los eh extrañado mucho TT_TT, ¿¡Pero adivinen que! ¡Oficialmente estaré de vuelta en ! ¿Qué cuando? Pues lamentablemente no será rápido… ya que como perdí el hilo de de mi propia historia, (Además de que mis hermanas me borraron los avances que tenia del nuevo capitulo, y para serles sincera… no recuerdo ¡nada!).

¡Bueno pero en fin! Octubre es el mes de "Destello De Una Noche De Oscuridad" ^.^

Y para las personas a las que no les gusta esperar mucho abra una sorpresa en 8 de agosto =D (¿Por que ese día?, Simplemente por que amo el 8) Bueno la sorpresa (Que de hecho ya no será tan sorpresa) Consiste en una entrevista (bueno de hecho serán 2, Por que se supone que yo las sacaría cada 4 capítulos) ¿Como se llevara a cabo esta entrevista? ¡Pues muy fácil! ¡Ustedes amados lectores harán las preguntas =D! simplemente déjenme las preguntas que quieran hacer en un review o en un mensaje =D (Solo tengan en cuenta que tienen hasta el 6 de agosto para enviármelas, aunque también se puede el 7) las preguntas no tienen limites ósea pueden hacerla tan larga o corta como quieran, además de que puede ser de lo que sea.

Y por ultimo Los dos primeros entrevistados Hinamori Amu y Tsukiyomi Ikuto ^.^ (Recuerden especificar que preguntas son para Amu y cuales son para Ikuto) Y recuerden sean creativos con sus preguntas =D aunque si no quieren pues simplemente diviértanse haciéndolas

ATT. HAZUTO MATSURI ^-^

NOMBRES DE LOS CAPITULOS (EXTRAS)

4.5: La Rosa Floreciente Al Final Del Camino: Hinamori Amu

8.5: La Noche, El Misterio Y La Elegancia: Tsukiyomi Ikuto


End file.
